Why fans should never dream about their fandom
by Animalialuvscartoons
Summary: Basically a crack-fic about Naruto chapter 600. It's a dream I had after reading the chapter and I couldn't help posting it here. WARNING: Strong language, rabid fans, and biased opinions.


**Why fans should never dream about their fandom.**

**A/N** Well, hello my puppies! I know I know, I haven't posted a single thing in forever righ? But you know why right? That's right, it's because all my ideas stop as soon as I hit the journal. But this little bunny wouldn't let go of my foot. See I was dreaming right? And then this bunny practically devoured my toes off! So here it is! It's not much of anything, but it saved my toes!

**Warnings:** Strong language!

Oh, and by the way, the opinions expressed here aren't necessarily mine. So don't murder me in my sleep. Oh, and all the random fans are fictional. Except me.

* * *

"Is he really Obito? He's supposed to be dead." Gai asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

"No mistake...He's Obito Uchiha." Kakashi answered, misery in his tone.

"You can call me by that name if you want." Obito interrupted, "It means nothing to me."

***Insert long, cumbersome, 6+ page flashback of stuff we already know here***

"Did you survive?"

"Who is he!?" Naruto questioned, intent on being included in the conversation.

He's an Uchiha, a shinobi of the leaf that used to be our classmate," Gai answered, "He was supposed to have died in a fight in the last war."

"If you were alive...How come until now...?" Kakashi asked, intent on ignoring everything else in the world.

"Whether "I" survived or not is not important." Obito said. "However...Yeah...If you really want to know why..."

***Insert three panels of suspense here***

"It's because..." he continued, "You let Rin die."

...

And then the fourth wall exploded.

* * *

"Um, where did you guys come from?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Gyuuki, and Obito stood staring at a huge mass of what looked like, angry, rabid teenagers and young adults.

"What the F*ck! You were Obito the whole F*cking time?!" a red-haired boy screamed, pointing angrily at the startled villain.

"What the hell Kishimoto!?" a brunette-haired girl shouted to no one in particular.

"Who's Kishimoto?" Gai asked, confused.

"He's Sasuke's personal bitch" an angry dark-haired teen answered.(1) (**A/N** "Gomenasai Kishimoto-Sensei! I didn't mean it! I know Sasuke's only your favorite character, please forgive me!)

"Really? I thought Sakura filled in that blank" a glasses-wearing brunette said. "No, she's better now." A tall brown-haired boy commented.

"What about me?!" Naruto asked furiously, too stupid to realise the meaning of the conversation, "**I'm** the one who's going to F*CKING die with him! No one else gives a shit about him anymore! Plus, **I'm** the one who he hates the most right now! **I'm** the one whose suffering the most right now!"

At once, a blue-haired girl materialized beside him. "That F*cking son-of-a-bitch!" she screamed. "F*cking spotlight stealer! Ungrateful asshole! Stupid Idiot, why hasn't he come back to Konoha yet?!" As she was screaming, more people materialized beside her, ranting, "Sasuke is the only character who does anything worthwhile anymore!-Naruto is stronger!- You call what he's doing worthwhile?!-Does it really matter? Supposedly they're both going to die anyway.-Not if Kishimoto pulls a fast one and turns Sasuke good at the last moment."

"Damn." Gyuki commented for the first time.

"You're still here?" A blonde boy asked the Eight-Tails curiously. "You haven't done anything for a while."

"Tell me about it."

"Speaking of uselessness," a tan boy started, "Kakashi! Why are you just standing there?! Do something!" Another girl materialized beside him and promptly socked him in the head. "Idiot! You sound just like Naruto! That's his F*cking best friend! You can't expect him to simply get over it immediately after he found out!"

"At least Madara will kick some ass."

**And then the author of this story, Animalialuvscartoons herself, materialized into the middle of the mob.**

"Shut up you guys! None of that has even happened yet! We're not even done with the freakin chapter yet, and already you guys broke the fourth wall!"

At this the angry mob looked sheepishly at the characters of their favorite manga series.

But not to worry, since this is my dream, **I** shall fix this.

And so the fourth wall was restored and peace reigned supreme.

That is until the next chapter.

* * *

**A/N** Well, I know what you're thinking. What the heck was that?! I know I know I'm sorry! It's just this bunny on crack wouldn't let my toes go! I have no control over my dreams guys! So please don't kill me!

(1) Make no mistake, this isn't my opinion of Kishimoto-Sensei. I respect him a lot for his work and even though sometimes, I'm not happy about it, I know he does good work. :D

Sorry guys! I'll try and make my next fic more serious! XD


End file.
